Date Delayed
by fuseika-chan
Summary: Masih hubungan diam-diam yang dijalani Akafuri yang mulai terkuak karena serangan demam pada 'si cihuahua' yang membuat Akashi lepas kendali. Warning OOC, membosankan, typo dan sebagainya. jikalau penasaran mari dibaca.. jikalau tidak mari tinggalkan..


**DATE DELAYED**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**DATE DELAYED MILIK SAYA**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun~**

**Kon-ban-wa minna-san~ kembali lagi bertemu di fanfic kedua saya, fanfic ini mungkin mainstream dan nggak menjanjikan lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya tapi saya udah berusaha mengeluarkan semua imajinasi terpendam saya wkwk**

**So happy reading..**

Menggigil

Satu kata yang cocok digunakan untuk Furihata pagi ini. Semalam mendadak tubuhnya merasa kedinginan yang berbeda dari biasanya, setelah dicek oleh orang tuanya ternyata ia terkena demam.

Beruntung lah karena hari ini hari libur, jadi ia tak perlu membolos sekolah karena sakit dadakannya. Meskipun sekolah libur, latihan basket tetap dilakukan dan ia dengan sangat terpaksa tidak mengikuti latihan basket tercintanya.

Kini ia hanya diam berbaring di ranjangnya, memegangi selimut yang hanya sebatas dadanya dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali yang sialnya terasa sangat hangat, khas penderita demam tinggi. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar kemudian ia mengambilnya.

From : Sei-kun

Aku ada di Tokyo, mau jalan-jalan?

Sebuah pesan singkat dari sang kekasih membuat dirinya semakin panas, bukan panas karena sakit melainkan panas yang menyenangkan.

Ingin sekali ia mengiyakan ajakan Akashi namun kondisi tubuhnya tidak mendukung, ia pun menyumpah serapahi demam yang menyerang tubuhnya. Kenapa disaat bisa bertemu Akashi si 'demam' menyerangnya? Tak tahukah sudah sebulan setelah terakhir bertemu di toilet seirin mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi? Kecuali melalui pesan singkat atau melalui webcam.

To : Sei-kun

Maaf aku tidak bisa untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Balasnya dengan tulus meminta maaf, ditatapnya ponsel flip kesayangannya yang menampilkan foto dirinya dan Akashi sebagai wallpaper. Foto yang sangat bersejarah baginya, karena menurut kabar yang didengarnya dari Kuroko, Akashi adalah orang yang paling anti berfoto dan foto itu didapatkannya dengan Akashi sendiri yang mengajaknya. Bukankah ia bisa merasa beruntung?

Klek

Pintu kamarnya terbuka

Buru-buru ia meletakan ponselnya, takut kalau sang ibu memarahinya karena bermain ponsel ketika sakit.

"Kouki ini ibu buatkan bubur, makanlah. Tak biasa ibu melihatmu sakit seperti ini," ujar ibunya yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Meletakan semangkuk bubur beserta air mineral di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya.

"baiklah, terima kasih ibu," balasnya lalu berusaha duduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

"mau ibu suapi?"

"ti-tidak perlu bu," tolaknya dengan terbata, bayangkan ia lelaki kelas 2 Sma dan masih disuapi ibunya, mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti kalau teman-temannya tahu?

Satu demi satu suapan pun ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya, lidahnya tak bisa membohongi rasa nikmat yang luar biasa dari makanan yang kini melanjutkan perjalanan ke kerongkongan dan berlanjut ke system pencernaannya selanjutnya. Masakan buatan ibunya selalu yang yang terhebat.

Melihat anak laki-lakinya makan dengan lahap nyonya Furihata mengelus surai coklat milik anaknya, yang terelus hanya menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Ibunya adalah wanita yang sangat lembut, dan sifatnya itu dengan sukses menurun pada dirinya.

Setelah sekian suapan memasuki tenggorokannya..

"ibu aku sudah selesai," Furi menyerahkan mangkuk yang telah kosong ke ibunya.

"baiklah ibu keluar dulu, istirahatlah jangan bermain ponsel terus Kouki," pesan ibunya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Furihata hanya menyengir mendengar pesan ibunya, ternyata ia ketahuan saat memegang ponsel tadi. tiba-tiba ia tersentak seperti baru mengingat sesuatu

"sei.." diraihnya ponsel dan melihat pesan baru yang masuk

From : Sei-kun

Baiklah.

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Itulah Akashi Seijuurou, tak pernah berbelit-belit dalam melakukan segala hal termasuk berkirim pesan dengannya. Sungguh _replika_ manusia yang sangat perfeksionis –bagi Furihata.

Akashi berada di dalam mobil pribadinya bersama sang supir untuk menuju ke Tokyo, indra penglihatannya menyapu pemandangan ke luar mobil. Bulir-bulir embun menghiasi kaca mobilnya, lalu ia usap menggunakan jari-jemarinya yang tanpa sadar membuat sebuah gambar abstrak yang menggambarkan isi hatinya. Wajahnya yang poker face memandangi gambar itu dan tersenyum miris, padahal ia sudah sangat bahagia bisa berkunjung ke Tokyo di tengah kesibukannya untuk sekedar bertemu cihuahua kecilnya. Namun sebuah penolakan singkat menghancurkan kebahagiannya seketika, menghilangkan gairah untuk melakukan apapun saat ini, namun ia harus professional. Tak ingin persoalan bisnis keluarganya kacau hanya gara-gara hatinya yang gundah.

_Kouki_

_Kouki_

_Kouki_

Nama itu ia sebutkan berulang-ulang dalam benaknya tanpa ada rasa bosan

Akhirnya..

Akashi menghabiskan hari ini dengan membicarakan bisnis dengan rekan kerja ayahnya, tanpa ada kencan yang ia dambakan.

_Tik tik tik _

Suara jam dinding menemani Akashi dalam keheningan kamarnya, ketika libur musim panas begini tak ada sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan sungguh membosankan. Sudah dua hari sejak kembalinya dari Tokyo ia belum berkirim pesan lagi dengan Kouki-nya. Kesibukan hari-hari kemarin telah menyita banyak waktunya.

Akashi membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dan meraih ponsel _touchscreen_ yang sewarna dengan warna surainya, lalu mulai mengetik pesan untuk Kouki

To : Kouki Mine

Kouki aku rindu padamu!

2 detik kemudian

_Your message has been successfully sent_

Pesan cintanya sudah sukses terkirim hanya tinggal menunggu pesan balasan

1 menit

_Menunggu dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.._

2 menit

_Masih tersenyum penuh keyakinan.._

3 menit

_Senyumnya mulai luntur.._

4 menit

_Akashi mulai gundah.._

5 menit

Lelaki bersurai magenta itu sangat resah menunggu, kenapa belum ada balasan dari Kouki-nya? Padahal biasanya jika ia mengirimkan pesan maka kekasihnya di Tokyo akan membalasnya secepat kilat. Tapi sekarang? Satu huruf pun belum diterimanya. Oh Kouki, tidak tahukah bahwa sang Lion sudah sangat haus akan dirimu?

Baiklah ia mulai memahami mungkin kekasihnya memiliki kesibukan saat ini, ya dirinya mencoba berpikir positif agar tak ada korban pelampiasan kegundahannya saat ini.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, mengetik pesan untuk teman-teman generasi keajaiban yang mungkin memiliki waktu untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang membosankan ini.

Yang paling cepat membalas adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa karena akan menjenguk temannya yang sakit. Bahkan balasan dari seluruhnya adalah penolakan dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Tak lama sebuah pesan dari Kuroko membuatnya tak bernafas

From : Tetsuya

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Akashi-kun, karena temanku Furihata Kouki akan menjalani operasi. Maka dari itu aku sekalian minta do'a darimu agar operasi temanku berhasil.

_Kouki?_

_Kouki-nya_ kenapa?

_Kenapa ia bisa tidak tahu?_

Segera ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan membanting _shoji _ kamarnya dengan keras, dengan pakaian sederhana berupa celana kain berwarna hitam selutut, kaos v-neck biru laut dan jersey Rakuzannya ia meminta (read: memaksa) supir keluarganya untuk segera mengantarnya ke Tokyo saat itu juga.

Setelah perjalanan panjang menuju Tokyo Akashi mendatangi salah satu Rumah Sakit di Tokyo dan berkat intuisi tepatnya ia berhasil menemukan Kouki-nya dan berlari secepat mungkin mendatangi ruang inapnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar mengesalkan karena ini merupakan debaran kekhawatiran. Matanya menatapi setiap kamar di koridor yang di lewatinya, mencari satu-persatu ruang dimana kekasih hatinya berada.

Dan _bingo _

Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sudah pasti dikenalinya sebagai ruang inap Kouki.

Bukan

Bukan ruang inap, melainkan ruang operasi.

Sekumpulan pemuda yang dikenali sebagai tim basket Seirin sedang berkumpul untuk menanti kawan mereka yang berada di dalam sana, terlihat raut khawatir dari raut wajah semuanya.

Akashi mendekatkan langkah ke arah mereka.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko yang paling pertama kali menyadarinya

Pertanyaan singkat itu mengundang rasa penasaran yang lainnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang kapten basket tim Rakuzan tiba-tiba ada di sini merupakan hal yang aneh untuk mereka. Semuanya saling berpandangan bingung, sedangkan yang menjadi objek di sana hanya diam tanpa minat meladeni mereka. Yand ada di pikirannya hanya kekasihnya, Furihata Kouki yang sedang melakukan operasi di dalam sana.

Kagami yang tahan melihat Akashi mendekati pemuda itu.

"hey ada urusan apa kau di sini?" pemuda tinggi itu bertanya,

"katakan, operasi apa?" bukannya menjawab, Akashi malah balik bertanya. Kagami geram dan hendak mengamuk namun dicegah oleh Kiyoshi.

"usus buntu," Hyuuga selagu kapten di sana menjawab. Tak ingin membuat keributan apapun. Meskipun dirinya sendiri masih diliputi kebingungan.

Emperor eyesnya menatap tajam pintu ruangan di mana Kouki berada, memerintahkan agar pintu itu segera terbuka di dalam hatinya.

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini?" Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelehnya bertanya, merasa heran dengan kedatangan mantan kaptennya.

"bukan urusanmu Tetsuya," Akashi membalasnya dengan nada ketus.

"setidaknya duduklah dulu jika memang ingin menjenguk temanku," balas Kuroko tak kalah ketus, kemudian kembali ke tempat duduk awalnya meninggalkan Akashi. Tak mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika memancing emosi pemuda bersurai magenta di sana.

Akashi yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu uang operasi membalikan tubuhnya, menatap sekilas para pemain Seirin dan hendak pergi.

Sebelum dirinya meninggalkan tempat itu, pintu ruangan operasi tebuka lebar dan munculah sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Namun dalam kondisi terbaring tak sadarkan diri dan beberapa perawat membawa tubuhnya yang berada di atas kasur dorong ke ruang inapnya.

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dari sana,

"bagaimana operasinya dokter?" Kiyoshi yang pertama bertanya.

"semuanya berjalan lancar," semua orang di sana bernafas dengan lega "sekarang ia masih tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh dari obat bius, setelah sadar ia akan baik-baik saja." Setelah mengucapkan itu sang dokter pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan sang dokter Akashi melesat pergi menuju ruangan Kouki-nya, dirinya sudah tidak sabar memastikan sendiri kondisi kekasihnya.

Begitu ingin masuk ke ruangan Kouki, Akashi dicegat oleh beberapa suster dengan alasan pasien masih butuh pemulihan.

Hal itu membuatnya geram, dengan aura penuh kuasanya Akashi memaksa para perawat itu untuk minggir dan _berhasil._

Ia sudah berada di ruangan itu, hanya berdua dengan kekasihnya.

Namun dalam kondisi yang sangat dibencinya.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi di sisi ranjang tempat Furihata terlelap, memandangi wajah itu dengan wajah sendu –wajah yang tak akan pernah ditunjukan di depan _public._menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin, berharap rasa hangat dari tubuhnya meresap ke tangan yang berada di genggamannya.

Akashi sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kouki kemudian membisikan sesuatu, "buka matamu! Ini perintahku!"

Tak ada respon

Kouki tetap menutup matanya, terlelap dengan damai.

Meskipun perintahnya tak terpenuhi kali ini Akashi tidak marah, ia malah merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius dapat melaksanakan perintahnya?

Ia membelai surai lembut milik Kouki-nya, membawa tubuhnya sedikit terduduk di tepi ranjang tempat Kouki terlelap, posisi seperti menindih namun tak sampai menindih, kemudian menundukan kepalanya agar bisa lebih dekat mengawasi wajah kekasihnya sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah lengannya.

Matanya memandangi bibir yang sedikit pucat di hadapannya, bibir yang baru beberapa kali merasakan kecupannya. Bibir yang biasa tersenyum antara takut-malu dan senang ketika berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya menerima terpaan nafas-nafas teratur dari hidung Kouki, deru nafas yang sedikit hangat meskipun ruangan tersebut sangat dingin.

Matanya mulai meredup, ia membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kouki. Ingin memberikan sebuah kecupan agar pemuda di hadapannya terkejut dan segera terbangun.

Cup

Berhasil

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu berhasil menempelkan permukaan bibirnya dengan bibir Kouki.

Rasanya dingin.

Kemuadian ia memberikan sedikit jilatan pada bibir Kouki, berharap ada sedikit kehangatan yang menular dari lidahnya. Tak ada nafsu di sana, hanya ada kasih sayang yang begitu besar.

"bangunlah.."

Sementara para tim Seirin terpaku di luar. Melihat adegan langka dari jendela di pintu ruangan tempat Furihata terbaring. Melihat bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou memperlakukan temannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"itu tadi kiss?" Kagami bertanya dengan polosnya.

"sepertinya begitu," jawaban singkat dari Kiyoshi.

"romantisnya," Izuki menambahkan.

"sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antara mereka?" Hyuuga mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Karena mereka tak ada yang bisa menjawab.

"aku juga penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjada antara Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun," Kuroko mengeluarkan pemikirannya juga. Yang lain hanya menganggu-ngangguk mendengar penuturan Kuroko.

"ayo kita masuk!" Kagami berseru dengan semangat.

"tidak! Kita pulang saja," Hyuuga berkata sambil menarik kerah belakang Kagami.

"yang penting kita tahu kalau teman kita baik-baik saja," Kiyoshi menambahkan dengan menampilkan senyuman malaikatnya. Dengan begitu semua anggota Seirin meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Furihata membuka matanya sedikit

Matanya menangkap bayang-bayang seseorang di atasnya namun ia tidak tahu itu siapa.

Butuh beberapa detik menyesuaikan indra penglihatannya dan barulah menyadari bahwa sesosok Akashi lah yang kini berada di atasnya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Se-Sei?" bibirnya berucap lemah.

Akashi memberikan senyum bahagianya, di kecupnya kening dari orang terkasihnya.

"akhirnya kau bangun," Akashi berbisik pelan.

"bagaimana kau… bisa ada… di sini… Sei?" Furi bertanya masih dengan suara lirihnya.

"itu tidak penting. Kau diam saja!" Akashi berbisik member perintah dan Furi mematuhinya. Masih dengan posisi yang intim Akashi memandangi wajah pucat di bawahnya, tangannya masih membelai-belai rambut coklatnya.

"Sei.." Furi memanggilnya lirih.

"ya?"

"nanti… ada yang.. melihat kita…" Akashi bisa membaca maksud perkataan Kouki, pemuda itu seperti buku yang terbuka baginya. Sangat mudah untuk di baca.

"aku tidak peduli!" Jawabnya pasti. Kouki memberikan senyumnya, tangannya mencoba mengangkat di udara untuk memeluk leher Akashi. Akashi yang melihat itu semakin merendahkan tubuhnya, memudahkan Kouki untuk memeluknya. Pelukan hangat terjadi di antara mereka, Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah bahu Koukinya. Merasakan tubuh kekasihnya yang lemah.

Furihata memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan Akashi yang begitu menghangatkannya. Rasanya seperti udara musim semi yang menerpa seluruh permukaan kulitnya, terasa begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Menenggelamkan dirinya pada kenyamanan yang memabukan. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengulas senyum bahagia. Bahagia karena begitu membuka mata Akashi berada di dekatnya, mendekapnya – menjaganya bagaikan ia akan hilang bila tak diawasinya.

"Kouki.." suara yang begitu rendah dan lembut memasuki indra pendengarannya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"a-apa?" suaranya terbata

"kau berhutang kencan padaku.." hanya anggukan kepala yang diberikan Furihata untuk membalas.

**END**

**Beginilah endingnya**

**Ngga sesuai harapan kah?**

**Mungkin ceritanya terlalu biasa dan membosankan **

**Fanfic ini mengandung lebih banyak dialog dari fanfic yang sebelumnya, jadi maklumin ya kalau hasilnya terlalu apa adanya hehe mungkin sedikit dipaksakan #plak**

**Makasih banget buat yang udah luangin waktu buat baca apalagi review ^^**

**Sekian cuap-cuap gak jelas ini**

**See you later~~**


End file.
